1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method.
2. Background Discussion
Devices used in a broadcasting station, for example, video cassette recorders (VCRs), which record video data and audio data onto and from a tape shaped recording medium, have been developed. On the tape shaped recording medium, specifically a so-called video tape, recording tracks are formed by a helical scanning method. When a conventional VCR reproduces data from the video tape, a reproducing head traces the recording tracks, in parallel, from the beginning of the tape to the end of the tape so as to successively read data from the tape.
The VCR can reproduce data from the tape at variable speeds that are different from the traveling speed at which data are recorded on the tape. When the VCR reproduces data form the tape at high speed, the VCR increases the traveling speed of the tape from the traveling speed at which the VCR records data on the tape. When the VCR reproduces data from the tape at low speed, the VCR decreases the traveling speed of the tape from the traveling speed at which the VCR records data on the tape.
One conventional approach is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-250332.
However, while retrieving recorded data from a storage medium is a common practice, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a reproducing apparatus that enabled a user to listen to high quality music selections while data is being retrieved from a storage medium.